villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Iggy Starbeam
Iggy Starbeam is a one-shot villain in Wander Over Yonder. He is a music-themed villain that terrorizes the galaxy with his unique brand of rock. He is usually named alongside his trusty spider steeds as though they were a band, and together they are known as "Iggy Starbeam and the Maltars of Flarn". Said musical group is, with Iggy's face paint, a reference to the David Bowie album and movie The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars. Appearance He is a tall humanoid alien who wears a spandex suit with puffy long hair and a lightning bolt tattoo across his face. He wields a bodacious purple guitar. Skills He can unleash deadly sound waves of rock 'n' roll with his mighty guitar and fly through the stars on his giant green spiders, the Maltars of Flarn which can shoot colorful cosmic webs. History In Skullship, Lord Hater was having a conference with his Watchdogs over the predicament with their position on the Galactic Villain Leaderboard. Currently, Lord Dominator was on top having gained control over a large number of planets in record time. Hater believed that Commander Peepers meant close to the top behind himself, but Peepers pointed out that they was't even in the top 10 and was way below in 45th place with only one measly planet in their control. Peepers advised that in order for them to regain some credibility, they must focus on stealing planets from other villains so that they could climb their way back on top. Their first task would be capturing General McGuffin 's impenetrable fortress using an elaborate multi-part plan, so Peepers must have Hater's undivided attention. Hater did so but then Wander popped out of nowhere and tags Hater declaring that he was "it". Peepers was alarmed at what Wander had done and covered his eye, waiting for the inevitable rage, but took a peek and saw his leader calmly waiting for his plan. Confused, Peepers asked why he hadn't flipped out, and Hater replied that he wouldn't let silly games distract him from conquering the galaxy. Glad to see that Hater is finally focused, Peepers began to lay out his plan for breaking through the fortress defenses. Hater, however, was having a difficult time ignoring the spot that Wander touched and it grew into a maddening urge for him to tag someone. Hater saw a nearby watchdog and attempted to discreetly tag him until Wander declared that the conference table was home base, causing all the watchdogs to claim it. Hater tried to order a watchdog named Berry to remove his hand but it refused to do so, forcing Hater to make all the watchdogs remove their hands from the table by electrocuting it and tags one, but the watchdogs ended up tagging each other in a circle causing Hater to be "it" again. Hater tried to tag the watchdog again but Wander made a rule of no repeating tags. Enraged and frustrated, Hater looked around for someone he hadn't tagged and saw only one person left: Peepers. He sneaked up on him but got caught before tagging him. He hastily left saying that he had to use the bathroom and Peepers looked outside, seeing his boss chasing after multiple watchdogs in a game of tag. He sighed dejectedly and asked one of the watchdogs to let Hater tag him for the sake of the mission but they suggested that he should do it. He reluctantly did so after calling them "a bunch of babies". Peepers went up to Hater while he was chasing the watchdogs and volunteers himself to be tagged. Hater thanks him and tried to tag Peepers, but the commander unintentionally refused to be tagged, not wanting to be "it". Peepers turned around, hoping that if he didn't see himself being tagged, it would work. However, he bailed out at the last moment, causing Hater to chase him all across the ship from the food court to the torture chambers. Their chase ended up in the cold room and Peepers managed to completely freeze his boss in Coldburnite, except for his tag finger which was wriggling constantly. Peepers decided to unfreeze him after completing the plan to capture Macguffin's base. After Peepers leaft Hater alone, Wander showed up and sat in front of the frozen conqueror, saying that he now had his undivided attention. Peepers and a squad of watchdogs began to infiltrate the fortress and stealthily made their way towards the force field generator to sabotage it. While they was at it, Wander irritated Hater with anger therapies like hobbies and sing-alongs, causing his rage to reach volcanic proportions, just enough to break free from his Coldburnite prison. With the game of tag still going, Wander ran away from Hater who had gone completely berserk and chased him outside the ship and towards the fortress. Peepers's squad reached the control room and was about to bring down the shield until the alarms went off, and they discovered that Hater tripped them while wildly chasing after Wander. Peepers got caught by General Mcguffin who, in his pajamas, demanded to know what is going on. Wander popped up saying that Lord Hater was "it", causing the general to be wide eyed at the news about Hater, who promptly barged in yelling "TAAAAGGGG!!!" while foaming at the mouth. In a panic, Macguffin ordered his men a hasty retreat as they totally abandoned the fortress. Peepers stared dumbly at this and thought of a new devious plan: to use Hater's position as "it" to drive away the villainous competition. Then Peepers, using Hater, who is still berserk, chased away the other villains infron their planets and took the planets for themselves. Among those villains they're; Something the So and So, O'Yojimbo, Gentleman Tooth, and, in deleted scenes; Iggy Starbeam, Knight Mare and Night Mayor. Planet after planet was conquered and Hater gained more and more pegs in his climb to the top of the leaderboard ladder, until finally they reached the top 10. Peepers and the watchdogs celebrated their success with Hater, who was exhausted from his tag-induced rampage. In the moment of victory, Hater high-fived a nearby watchdog, unintentionally making him "it". The minion realized the power he had now and left the watchdogs while screaming "I have the power!". In a few seconds, Hater's position on the leaderboard was overtaken by the newly tagged watchdog. Peepers sighed and said that he would make plans to defeat their newest rival villain: Ted from accounting. At that moment, Wander began a game of "got your nose" with Hater and caused him to chase him. Peepers argued that he didn't have a nose, but Hater replied that that was because Wander obviously stole it just now. Peeper then sobbed in defeat as his boss was once again distracted by Wander's antics and Sylvia comforted him, saying that "it's not going to be okay". In "The Good Bad Guy", Iggy is still seen holding the spot number 6. He makes a cameo in "The Battle Royale" in a flashback when Lord Dominator was gloating. It is likely that he along with the rest of the villains fell of the board when Lord Dominatinatpr acquired the Ring. Because Lord Dominator had said in "My Fair Hatey" that she had imprisoned all villains in the Yonder Galaxy, except Lord Hater, it is supposed that Iggy Starbeam and the Maltars of Flarn had been imprisoned too. but it is likely that they & the rest of the villains escaped along with the watchdogs. Trivia *He was originally going to have a full scene in "The It", but it was removed due to time constraints. *Prior to "The Battle Royale", Iggy was the 126th spot on the Galactic Villain Leaderboard **However in a flashback during "The Battle Royale", he was seen among the top in the leaderboard when Lord Dominator was gloating. *He and his spider steeds appear to be a reference to the David Bowie album and movie "The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars, with his face paint being a reference to the faint face paint & makeup Bowie wears a Ziggy stardust. *Its Unknown what happened to Iggy after the events of My Fair Hatey. Navigation Category:Wander Over Yonder Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Fictionalized Category:Parody/Homage Category:Tyrants Category:Hegemony Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Military Category:Strategic Category:Oppressors Category:Monster Master Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Terrorists Category:Leader Category:Obsessed Category:Fanatics Category:Unseen Category:Rivals